User blog:RyanTheScourgeOfTheStorm25/Endless Conflict, Book One.
NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OF ARCANE ADVENTURES, WHERE THERE ARE MULTIPLE RACES. (also the vastus are alive) Prologue:A brief summary Welcome, to the Supercontinent, this is a world of wonder, but we'll start with the 7 Continential Sized Areas Kupin: A mixed continent with four main countries that are, Newground, Savaria, Doom and Permafrost Wenon:A cold, misty continent with two main countries that are, Lordia and Silverthorn Povan: A boiling hot continent with three countries, Cascran, Mainland and Blackthorn, this is the second largest Continent Pellaren: A fairly large continent, only smaller than Jotunheim and Povan the main Countries are, Alaela, Old Savaria and Andasi Seakon: A small continent only larger than Kupin and Sturma, mostly cold and frozen, the homeland of Vampires, Skeletons and Draugr, the main Countries are, Oblitesco, Permafrost and Altavista. Sturma: One of the smallest continents, the countries Miras, Fragenum and Sonerus, it is also the home to the Sunlight Elves, the richest species. Jotunheim: The continent home to the strongest species, the Vastus, the countries are, Oblivion, Irian and Sadren The Plot: The races are at war, the main Sides are Humanity, Vastus, and Sunlight Elves Humanity has made allies with: Dark Elves, Dwarves and Orcs, The Vastus have allied with Wild Elves, Ogres and Vampires, and The Sunlight Elves have the Werewolves, Snow Elves and Styngian on their side Chapter One:Snowshire Siege. I walked home, I'd just bought a Magic Axe from the Blacksmith Shop in the Bazaar District of Snowshire City, the main District of the Country in Wenon, but then I heard it.. Gargantuan footsteps approached the city of Snowshire, and a Giant being crossed into the Borders of the Barracks district, murdering each guard it came across now, this was no ordinary Vastus, this was exeptionally large, holding a Giant double-sided Broadsword, it was crackling with ancient magic, I readied my Axe, it was crackling with Lightning, I then pulled some Magical Energy in from the Air, in the shape of a circle, Lightning rune was drawn on it and the rune flared to life a bolt of lightning flew at the Vastus' Armor, the metal conducted the Electricity, the Vastus stared down at me with Pure Hatred on his face, I then pushed Magic into my legs, and went flying up to the Giant face of the Vastus and put all my Magic energy into my next strike, the Lightning was seeping through my arms and into my Axe I then slammed down on the head of the Vastus with all my might, turning it to dust, and then realising my mistake I said "wait.. HOW AM I GETTING DOOOOOOOOOOOWN" as I plummeted to the Ground, I charged my magic energy, and managed to create a Rune and fall through it, covering me in Lightning armor, I then hit the ground and everything blacked out Chapter Two:Draugr Encounter! I woke up in my bed in the Puffin Campsite located on the border of Silverthorn and Lordia to an Unpleasant sound, Screaming, so I got out of camp and then.. 'FIND OUT WHEN I HAVE TIME TO FINISH IT' Category:Blog posts